Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains
by Polypocket
Summary: Parce qu'on m'a gentiment demandé d'écrire un quickie dans les toilettes du Grany's :-P


**Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains.**

**Sommaire** **:** Parce qu'on m'a gentiment demandé d'écrire un quickie dans les toilettes du Grany's :-P

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon la série ne ressemblerait en rien à ce qu'on connaît actuellement :-P

**Note 1** : Merci à_** Miss Ely**_ pour ses conseils, à mes _**choupies**_ pour leur première lecture et un GRAND merci à ma Bêta, _**Bonne Ame**_ qui toute Swanqueen qu'elle est a fait l'effort de lire et de corriger mon texte.

**Note 2 :** J'ai trop l'habitude de la VO c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder l'Anglais pour le nom de certains personnages. Et si vous fréquentez Tumblr aussi assidument que moi, vous comprendrez sûrement à quoi je fais référence à la fin.

**Note 3**: C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose qui m'appartienne vraiment et qui ne soit pas une traduction. J'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis et me laisser vos remarques - critiques - conseils. Savoir ce que vous pensez me permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite. Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE **: )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina se contempla dans le miroir de la chambre à coucher. Elle était parfaite, comme d'habitude, mais cela ne la ravissait pas pour autant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir ce soir et encore moins de faire des civilités avec une bonne partie de ceux qui furent autrefois ses sujets. Et même si elle entretenait désormais des relations pacifiques avec la plupart d'entre eux, l'idée de célébrer la Saint-Sylvestre chez Grany's ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne pouvait cependant plus faire marche arrière car elle avait promis à Robin qu'elle irait avec Roland et lui. Elle sursauta quand son regard rencontra celui de Robin dans le miroir. Il se tenait appuyé contre le montant de la porte et la regardait avec admiration.

Robin : « Le noir a toujours été ta couleur », dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Regina s'examina une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Regina : « Et toi, tu devrais porter des costumes plus souvent », dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Robin la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il fit ensuite passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui demander :

Robin : « Tu es prête ? ».

Regina : « Oui, enfin non », dit-elle en soupirant, « Robin, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée … ».

Robin : « Ce n'est qu'une simple soirée tu sais », lui dit-il en souriant.

Regina : « Une soirée avec toute une bande d'idiots ».

Robin : « Idiots ou pas, ce sont nos amis et ils nous attendent ».

Regina : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller. Et pour être honnête, ton enthousiasme me vexe ».

Robin : « Comment ça ? ».

Regina : « Comment veux-tu que je prenne le fait que tu préfères visiblement passer la soirée avec tous ces gens plutôt que de rester en tête à tête avec moi ? ».

Robin : « Tu oublies Roland ».

Regina : « Non, justement. Tu pourrais le déposer là-bas pour qu'il soit avec Henry et revenir ici. Nous aurions alors la maison rien que nous et on pourrait en profiter pour faire tout _un tas_ de choses … », dit-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse de Robin.

Robin : « Oh, vraiment ? Quel genre de choses ? », demanda-t-il amusé.

Regina : « Hum, je ne sais pas … Je pensais à quelque chose d'assez simple : toi et moi nus et en nage sous les draps. C'est autrement plus excitant que de porter des toast avec tous ces imbéciles, tu ne trouves pas ? », minauda-t-elle en faisant onduler son bassin contre celui de son archer.

Robin : « Tu aurais pu me dire non quand je t'ai proposé cette soirée ».

Regina : « Oh comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix … », dit-elle en pensant à la manière fort déloyale mais ô combien satisfaisante avec laquelle il l'avait convaincu d'accepter l'invitation des Charming.

Robin : « Je n'y suis pour rien si tu me trouve aussi irrésistible », dit-il narquois avant de se saisir des mains de Regina qui commençaient à s'aventurer vers son aine.

Regina : « Robin ... s'il-te-plaît … », dit-elle en essayant de s'accrocher désespérément à lui.

Robin : « Bien essayé mon amour mais tu ne m'aura pas à ce jeu-là », dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de rajouter : « Tu oublies que c'est comme ça que je t'ai eu ».

Il la regarda avec une lueur espiègle avant de quitter leur chambre et Regina se jura de lui faire ravaler cette effronterie avant la fin de cette maudite soirée ...

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sur le trajet, Robin avait tenu à la rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne comptait pas trop s'éterniser et qu'il avait la ferme intention de la tenir éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais cela ne suffit pas à désamorcer les velléités de revanche de Regina. Sitôt arrivé chez Grany's, elle s'employa à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle profita ainsi de la moindre occasion pour se pavaner devant Robin. Et si elle devait se fier aux regards de plus en plus prononcés qu'il lui lançait, ses manigances ne passaient pas inaperçues. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter là mais elle voulait tester ses limites et le mettre au supplice. Elle décida donc de porter l'estocade finale quand ils furent tous à table.

Elle glissa une main sous la table et la posa sur le genou de Robin. Elle exerça une légère pression qui lui valut un regard plein de tendresse de son archer. Elle fit lentement remonter sa main vers le haut de sa cuisse et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles de Robin se contracter sous ses doigts. Cela l'incita à poursuivre sa progression jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle entreprit alors de faire de légers va-et-vient et ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à produire l'effet escompté : le tissu du pantalon de Robin se tendit en effet sous son audacieux contact.

Après s'être assuré que personne n'avait rien remarqué et que la conversation était toujours monopolisée par l'histoire de la rencontre entre Snow White et Charming, Regina décida de poursuivre son exploration. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle fit coulisser la fermeture éclair et sa main se faufila à l'intérieur du pantalon.

Elle s'apprêtait à entamer des caresses plus prononcées quand elle fût interrompue par la main de Robin qui, sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte, avait trouvé le moyen de se glisser simultanément sous sa robe et sous la soie déjà humide de sa culotte. Regina déglutit difficilement quand les doigts de son compagnon commencèrent à titiller son intimité. Merde, elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Elle voulait torturer Robin et maintenant c'était elle qui se trouvait sous le joug des doigts habiles de son voleur de compagnon.

Mais elle n'allait pas capituler aussi facilement ou elle ne s'appelait plus Regina Mills. Sa main qui était resté bien sagement posée sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer s'engouffra subitement à l'intérieur pour s'emparer de sa virilité. Elle lui adressa un regard amusé avant de commencer à le caresser lentement. La main de Robin se crispa un instant et du coin de l'œil elle remarqua l'effort qu'il fit pour essayer de rester le plus impassible possible. Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, elle accentua le rythme de ses mouvements.

Les représailles ne se firent pas attendre : après avoir décrit des cercles autour de son clitoris, deux des doigts de Robin s'engouffrèrent dans son intimité. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Regina de se faire violence pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment personne n'avait encore rien remarqué à leur petit manège …

Ils continuèrent à s'échauffer ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes avant que leurs regards ne se croisent et qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient s'arrêter avant qu'ils ne perdent définitivement le contrôle de la situation. Avec regret, leurs mains cessèrent leur activité et tâchèrent de réajuster au mieux leurs vêtements.

Ils tentèrent ensuite de s'intéresser à la conversation ambiante mais ils eurent bien du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. D'autant qu'ils ne cessèrent de se défier du regard pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser les armes devant l'autre.

Regina se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin. Elle connaissait suffisamment Robin pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot aussi facilement. Et même si elle adorait se livrer à ce genre de jeu, elle n'était pas sûre que le Grany's soit le terrain idéal pour s'engager dans une bataille d'ego. Elle décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre bien sagement qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux pour mener leur effeuillage à terme.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina poussa la porte des toilettes en pestant. Robin avait renversé son verre sur elle et maintenant elle empestait le vin ! Elle tenta de faire disparaître la tâche avec de l'eau avant de se décider à utiliser la magie pour arranger la situation. Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir et retoucher son maquillage. Elle était de nouveau impeccable mais sa colère n'était pas redescendue pour autant.

Elle n'avait pas encore digéré le : « _Je suis désolé Milady, je ne suis pas très habile de mes mains aujourd'hui_» qu'il avait eu l'audace de dire devant tout le monde après qu'il ait renversé son verre. Dans une autre vie, elle aurait pu le faire griller sur place pour ce genre de provocation …

Cette soirée était un véritable fiasco, se dit-elle en se regardant dans la glace des toilettes. Heureusement, minuit n'était plus très loin et vu les signes de fatigue que Roland commençait à donner, son calvaire n'allait plus tarder à prendre fin. Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de sortir des toilettes.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers pour aller retrouver les autres mais elle se figea immédiatement sur place quand elle découvrit que Robin se trouvait en bas des dits escaliers. Il la regardait avec un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

Robin : Et moi qui voulait t'aider.

Elle recula à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers.

Regina : Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Robin : Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression de ne pas en avoir fait _assez _…

Regina : Robin …

A force de reculer, elle finit par se retrouver contre la porte des toilettes.

Regina : Il faut qu'on descende, il sera bientôt minuit …

Robin : Alors dans ce cas, ne perdons pas une seconde de plus.

Il fondit aussitôt sur elle et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. La bouche de Robin s'aventura ensuite sur son cou. Il y déposa de petits baisers avant de commencer à le mordiller. Regina se tortillait sous l'assaut de ses lèvres et lorsque Robin plongea sa tête dans son décolleté, elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

Sa main gauche tâtonna quelques instants pour trouver la poignée de la porte. Elle le repoussa le temps d'ouvrir la porte et s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur des toilettes. Robin la talonna, non sans avoir jeté un regard dans le couloir afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Robin d'être plaqué contre la porte. Regina l'embrassa avec avidité avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Elle écarta les pans et fit courir ses doigts sur ce torse qu'elle aimait tant. Robin frémit sous l'effet de ses caresses. Les mains de Regina s'enhardirent et suivirent le chemin descendant de ses abdominaux jusqu'à son aine.

Robin l'attira d'avantage contre lui et Regina ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit son érection la chatouiller là où elle en avait le plus besoin. Féline, elle fit onduler son bassin contre celui de Robin afin de l'éprouver davantage. Bien vite, les mains de l'archer descendirent le long de son dos, s'attardèrent quelques instants sur ses fesses avant de se saisir fermement de ses cuisses. Regina perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et Robin en profita pour la pousser de nouveau contre la porte.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant que ses doigts ne s'attardent sur les bretelles de sa robe qu'ils firent descendre délicatement. Regina se cambra contre la porte quand ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de sa poitrine. Avec une lenteur volontairement provocante, Robin descendit le long de son corps pour se retrouver finalement à genoux devant elle. Il fit remonter sa robe au-dessus de ses hanches avant de commencer à couvrir de baisers son ventre, son nombril et son sexe au travers de la fine dentelle de sa culotte.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent ensuite sous l'élastique de la dentelle et Regina gémit quand ils commencèrent à courir sur son sexe déjà si humide. Quelques instants plus tard, Robin fit glisser doucement sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets et enfin de ses chevilles. Il souleva son pied droit puis son pied gauche afin de la libérer de ce tissu devenu encombrant et le rangea dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans le fait de le voir à ses pieds ou plus précisément, entre ses cuisses. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand la bouche de Robin vient se poser sur son sexe.

Fébrile, Regina agrippa les cheveux de Robin, tandis que son autre main s'empara de la poignée de la porte pour essayer de garder son équilibre. Elle perdait de plus en plus pied sous l'effet des habiles coups de langue de Robin. Mais elle voulait plus, elle le voulait lui tout entier. Sa main tira sa tête en arrière pour mettre un terme à cette exquise torture. Robin releva les yeux vers elle et lorsqu'il la vit se mordiller la lèvre il perdit définitivement le contrôle.

Il se releva brutalement et fondit sur ses lèvres. Regina pouvait se goûter à travers ce baiser. Les doigts de Robin trouvèrent le moyen de se faufiler entre eux et d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient qui la rendit folle. Elle interrompit le baiser et le supplia de la prendre sans plus attendre.

Peu désireux de contrarier les désirs de sa reine, Robin l'obligea à lui tourner le dos en la plaçant face à la porte. Frissonnant d'expectative, Regina dût appuyer les paumes de ses mains contre la porte pour se donner bonne contenance. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit Robin défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon puis son boxer, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'impatience. D'instinct, elle se pencha en arrière lorsque Robin vint à sa rencontre.

Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle sentit son érection cogner contre ses fesses. Et cela la rendait folle. Elle se tortilla contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était plus que prête. Robin sourit contre son cou et lui administra une petite claque sur la fesse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa croupe avant de se saisir de son membre et de commencer à la pénétrer lentement. Il attrapa ensuite ses hanches pour affermir sa prise et débuta ses coups de rein.

Bien vite, Regina l'exhorta à accélérer la cadence. Robin la fit légèrement reculer et écarta ses jambes pour accentuer l'angle de ses intrusions. Lorsque Robin fit courir ses doigts sur son clitoris, Regina fit tomber sa tête sur son bras afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Les morsures que Robin infligeaient à son cou lui indiquèrent qu'il éprouvait les mêmes difficultés qu'elle à contenir son exaltation.

Ceci dit, le _boumboumbouuumbouuummm_ qui retentissait depuis peu ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se produire derrière la porte de ces toilettes. Et cela gênait Regina. Elle devait déjà supporter les regards et les commentaires guimauvesques de Snow et Tinkerbelle concernant leur relation, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux sourires narquois de tous les abrutis qui se trouvaient à l'étage si jamais quelqu'un venait à les surprendre ici.

Elle demanda donc à Robin de changer de position. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il la souleva ainsi par les hanches et vint la poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion avant que Regina ne s'empare de son membre pour le caresser avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

Pour toute réponse, il agrippa ses fesses dans le but de l'attirer davantage contre lui. Les mains de Regina délaissèrent alors Robin pour aller se poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle s'appuya sur elles pour soulever son bassin au moment où les hanches de Robin partirent à la rencontre des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il s'invita de nouveau en elle.

Regina croisa ses jambes autour de lui et Robin commença à accentuer la profondeur et la cadence de ses poussées. Il s'efforça de maintenir ce rythme jusqu'à ce que Regina commence à trembler autour de lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur son clitoris qu'il cajola de ses doigts. Cela suffit à faire perdre définitivement pied à Regina. Elle vint dans un cri que Robin s'empressa d'étouffer en l'embrassant. N'ayant plus besoin de s'agripper au rebord du lavabo, Regina se cramponna aussitôt à Robin. Ce dernier affermit sa prise sur ses fesses et ses poussées se firent plus frénétiques, plus désespérées jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se raidir et par gémir tout contre son oreille.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne firent rien d'autre que de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de retrouver leur souffle. Regina déposa des petits baisers sur la ligne allant de ses tempes à son cou. Robin prit son visage dans ses mains. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lui dire :

Regina : « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de faire ça ici, dans les toilettes du Grany's au beau milieu du réveillon ! ».

Robin : « N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne pensais pas à ça quand tu as commencé ton petit numéro sous la table tout à l'heure », lui lança-t-il taquin avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour commencer à se rhabiller.

Regina le regarda faire pendant qu'elle se massait les poignets.

Robin : « Ca va ? », lui demanda-t-il concerné.

Regina : « Ils sont un peu endoloris mais ça passera. Part devant, je te rejoins dans un instant ».

Il déposa de petits baisers sur ses poignets et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux. Regina tenta ensuite de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et d'arranger sa tenue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle réajusta sa robe qu'elle se rendit compte que Robin était partit avec sa culotte !

Elle pesta quelques secondes avant de se décider à descendre à son tour. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer ce genre de détail ….

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Les bouchons de champagne sautèrent en même temps que les embrassades fusèrent de toute part. Regina s'empressa de fondre dans les bras de Robin pour l'embrasser. Elle profita de l'effervescence ambiante pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Voleur un jour, voleur toujours, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poche qui contenait l'objet de son délit.

Robin : « Tu savais que j'étais un voleur quand tu m'as rencontré », lui dit-il en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se libérer de ses bras pour aller trouver Henry. Elle étreignit longuement son fils et présenta ses vœux à la famille Charming au grand complet. Comme elle s'y attendait, Snow White ne pût s'empêcher de lui répéter à quel point elle était heureuse pour Robin et elle. Regina se demanda brièvement comment la jeune femme pouvait rester aussi fleur-bleue après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu …

Soudain, le sourire de la princesse disparu et fût remplacé par une autre expression que Regina eut bien du mal à déchiffrer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait : un bout de tissu dépassait de la poche de Robin qui s'était baissé pour discuter avec son fils, et il était on ne peut plus facile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-vêtement.

Snow la regardait avec incrédulité et Regina pouvait lire « _It's porn !_ » sur le visage de son ancienne belle-fille. En temps normal, elle aurait été mortifiée par la situation mais l'expression de la princesse était bien trop risible pour être prise au sérieux. Elle rejoignit Robin en se disant que cette soirée était finalement une excellente idée. Elle était certaine maintenant que Snow se garderait bien de lui parler de son couple avant de très, très longs mois.


End file.
